Wild
by psuliem
Summary: Lazlo/Edward, i promise they will kiss. rated K wont go higher than T.


**Wild**

Lazlo/Edward

Edward hates Lazlo but not really...

* * *

something i actually have been writing within the past month! so yes this will probably have like 1 or 2 more parts and i PROMISE i will actually finish it i swear.

* * *

This kid swung from branches, shrieking as he went and then catapulting into the lake with a howling yell. He crashed into the disgusting, murky water with a huge splash and water flew everywhere. The weird monkey-like kid, Lazlo, and his friends started laughing and smiling like idiots. One of them was some fat, weirdo with an accent and a bug phobia and a water phobia and an everything phobia. The other was a gross, yellowish skinned loser, with piercings, that probably had a disease. All three of them were freaks, really. And they were all combined into one cabin, which could be both a good and bad thing. Together they could be freaks and not bother anyone, but that was the thing. They still did. They pissed off everybody, but mostly ME; their screaming and yelling and their obnoxious LAUGHTER. It made me sick.

Right now, I was situated under a tree right near the lake, hiding in the shade. My skin is too pale to be out in the intense sun like that for too long. And no matter how much sun screen I put on I'd manage to miss a spot or forget to put it on again later and end up groaning all night from how much it hurt to lay on my bed. Which was another reason to hate camp.

I sat and brooded under this tree, rubbing sunscreen on my legs again, leaving them out of the shade. All the campers were running around and jumping into the lake, swimming and having fun. And I hated them all, too, but definitely not as much as I hated Lazlo and his friends.

I wiped off my sunscreen sticky hands on my shorts, then leaned back on them. They pressed firmly into the dirt. I crossed my legs and looked away from the water filled with retards for a while. My eyes were practically melting from how bright the sun reflecting off the surface of the water was. My vision was splotchy from it and I had to blink a couple of time to make it normal again.

I examined the shore line, spotting the scout master, a dark skinned, and very lanky man, along with his short, slightly chubby assistant. They were stark contrasts of each other, but even with their personality and visual differences, they were apparently great friends. I had to admit that made me rather envious. How come a rude jerk like Scout Master Lumpus could get a best friend and I couldn't?! Whatever, I didn't need one. I had good friends at least. Kind of.

I decided this topic wasn't what I wanted to think about right now, so I took myself away from this subject and turned my attention back to the lake, but there was no lake. There was just a guy in my face. I yelled loudly and he pinned me to the dirt, shushing me with a tanned hand over my lips. My cheeks grew hot in anger and embarrassment.

"Edward!" He yelled right into my face, his voice tearing at my ears with how close we were. I wished he would get off me. I didn't want him on top of me anymore. He was dripping wet and a little sandy. I shoved his hand off my mouth and pushed him back, sitting up from the dirt and brushing off my clothes.

"How'd you get over here so quietly? What'd you do, hop a tree, loser?" I almost screamed at him, but I was too busy gritting my teeth in anger over how wet my clothes had I'd gotten from Lazlo's body.

He answered just as dumbly as I thought he would, "Of course not, Edward! I just climbed up and dropped down! There's no way I could jump that high." His stupid made me groan in distress. Lazlo made me feel tired.

"What. Do you. Want." I sounded it out for him like he wouldn't be able to understand if I spoke too fast. We stared at each for a while, a glare pasted on my face. I examined his orange hair, wet and sticking to the side of his face. Water dripped from his jaw and neck and down his bare chest. He was actually kinda muscular. Not really surprising though, the guy did a lot. He was always doing something in fact, but the sight of how nice he looked made my face burn a little bit.

Lazlo looked dumbfounded for a while, and then yelled "OH RIGHT!" in the silence, which startled me a little. Then he shook his head like a dog, getting more water all over me. "Are you coming swimming with us?"

"No." I hissed, looking down at my clothes again and inhaling deeply. He made me so tired. "You're getting water all over me. Go away."

Lazlo moved in closer to my face, forcing the long breath from my chest and a disgruntled sound. "Everyone wants you to have fun, too!" He smiled brightly, laughing somewhat.

"I'm having a great time here. ALONE. Without YOU." I pressed one finger against his bare shoulder and pushed him away, the feeling of his wet, tan skin under my finger made me pull away faster than I normally would have if he was wearing clothes. It was too intimate. I wasn't used to such contact without clothing, even if it was slight.

"Hm... Alright, well, if you aren't swimming, are you at least going to have marshmallows with us tonight?" He questioned me again and I brought my hands up to my face, rubbing my temples with my thumbs. I sat in silence for a bit, trying to regain my patience with this stupidly attractive, overly happy, asshole.

The trees swayed a moment in the wind, a cool breeze that didn't last long in the heat of the summer even though I silently begged it to stay. Maybe it could cool off my nerves too.

"No, I'm not." I snapped, looking past Lazlo to see if anyone had noticed him missing and/or seen him here yet. His freak buddies, Raj and Clam, seemed to be confused and concerned that their friend had just vanished. No one else seemed to notice though, but they would eventually.

"Please! Please, please! I want you to be there." Lazlo begged and refused to give me personal space. He was making my chest ache. I could feel his breath on me and the water dripping from his hair onto my legs. God.

I managed to scream at him without my voice cracking, "If I agree, will you leave me alone?!"

He nodded vigorously and I worried slightly for the health of his brain. He was stupid enough ready. Nodding like that might really take the cake one day. Why did I care though?

"Great! It'll be so much fun!" Lazlo grabbed and squished my face between his hands before leaping up from his spot, running away from me again. I watched him sprint into the water and dive onto Raj, pummeling the guy into the water. They came back up to the surface, Raj coughing and scolding Lazlo, but you could tell he didn't mean it.

I flopped back on the ground and stared up into the trees, seeing bits of light and sun shimmering through the leaves and branches. They would shift on occasion, but there was hardly enough wind for more than that.

It wasn't really long after Lazlo had tortured and practically forced me into going to the first campfire of the summer that I left to go back to Pinto Cabin. It was painful that I had to come here every summer and deal with all of this, but this was the last year now. I was turning 16 soon and once you're 17 parents can't force their kids into this camp anymore. You can still be a part of it, but it's like doing assistant things or whatever. It doesn't even matter, though! I turn 17 during the summer so I won't being going next year.

I don't do much here anyway, I mean, since I strayed myself from earning badges after that Tomato Scout mishap, so it would be so wonderful to leave this trash heap of a camp.

The rest of the day was bland and I just spent my time alone and closed off. I could hear people outside having a great time without me, but honestly I couldn't care less than I did right now. Normally I'd want to be out there, shoving some poor, helpless newbie kid into the water or laughing at someone drowning slightly when they played too rough with their friends, but today was not that kind of day. Today I had a lot of Lazlo to think about and to get angry about.

As time grew on, I became aware of the sun going down and the growing sounds outside; sounds of anticipation and excitement. Maybe it was just the thought of spending time with people that got me nervous for tonight or maybe it was spending time with that loser Lazlo, who was holding such high hopes for him as usual. God, Lazlo was so annoying, with the way he... he breathed.

I buried my face in my palms, groaning. I couldn't even hate him correctly! I've been thinking about him all day, thinking about the way he looks and acts and SMELLS. Thinking about how much I wanna punch in his stupid face. I used to be able to ignore him and yell at him so easily all those years ago, but these last few summers, things just slowly got more difficult every time I saw him. Now, I couldn't even insult him. What was happening to me? Was I getting soft? Or did I just have a soft spot for him...? No. I didn't. If I did, why would I think about all the things I hate about him? Why would I spend the whole day thinking about how terrible he is? I think about how much I hate Samson, Raj, Clam, and everyone else, too. Or, maybe I don't think about them as much... maybe not at all actually. In fact, Lazlo is all I've thought about since I woke up this morning. One of my brothers had dropped me off an hour before Slinkman got to the pickup spot, because he had work. I'd watched everyone arrive and waited angrily in the cold. It was always too cold in the morning and too hot in the mid-day. I had to wear a sweatshirt over my clothes so I wouldn't freeze to death. Lazlo arrived with Raj; I guess they live close or something. Clam had run to them and lifted Raj and Lazlo off the ground. I scoffed, and then looked away. There was only a couple more minutes that I waited behind the crowd before the bus showed up, but the whole time I glanced around, looking to see if Lazlo noticed me. Well, noticed my hatred for him. Maybe he'd see me glaring and not mess with me this year.

We all piled on the bus and I took the seat in the back, right by Chip and Skip. They were both already asleep, snoring and prepared for the long ride. Apparently Lazlo hadn't seen me, though, cause when he got on the bus, we met eyes and he grinned at me, showing off his obnoxiously perfect teeth and waving viciously. I just turned away and looked out the window across Chip and Skip, acting like I didn't even know he existed. During the trip, I would look around and Lazlo would be looking back at me. He'd grin and wave, then I would pretend I didn't see it again, but I thought about how he was so stupid for wanting to say hello to me. I thought about that the whole time.

There was a knock on my door and it snapped me out of my thought. "Edwaaaaard." It was Lazlo. He peaked in and I sat up, glaring at him from my spot.

"What."

"Come to the fiiiire piiiiiit." He leaned in more, looking hopeful as he whispered in a ghostly voice.

"Cut it out, Lazlo. I'll be there." I glared until he left, even when he was talking more, I didn't respond, I just sat there.

Of course I would be the last one to show at the campfire. Everyone was chatting and being obnoxious as the fire was getting started. Lumpus was nowhere to be seen and it wasn't surprising that the person starting up the fire was Lazlo. There wasn't anywhere to sit either. Except next to Raj and Clam, where Lazlo would obviously sit. I wouldn't want to sit next to those losers anyway.

Why would I show up late to this? I was trying to be brooding and fashionable, but I guess I forgot how quickly seats disappear. I always wanted to be the one to sit down first and have others sit down next to me. Maybe I'll just sit on the ground or stand here. There would be no harm in that. Standing is what people do when they are waiting for the chance to sprint from the group and never return. I wasn't gonna stay here long anyway.

I started catching attention then. Chip and Skip waved at me and I don't mind that, but then, Lazlo yells my name, stopping the talking around the fire completely. Everyone has eyes on me and I bristle, then groan, glaring over at Lazlo. He's standing there, waving his arms frantically, like there's a huge crowd between us and he's trying to help me see him. But there's no one and I stand there, staring right into his eyes. He doesn't stop until I scream at him. "WHAT." His arms go down and he grins. "I saved you a seat." Lazlo smiles, but it's one of those kind, dorky smiles. The smile that could get him places if he was manipulative. Then, he points to Raj and Clam and they are pointing to the spot beside them.

Everyone goes back to their conversations, ignoring my internal struggle as I take a seat on the old log next to Raj. He smiles down at me, showing off his shining, nicely aligned teeth. I remember when we were younger, he wore a retainer. Frequently, he'd lose it places. I found it on the ground one day and I'm pretty sure I almost threw up.

I said nothing to Raj, just turned and stared into the fire for a while. It was warm and made me sweat slightly. The nights were cool, but not cold enough for a big fire like this. My vision was then blocked by two long legs. I expected it to be Lazlo and of course I was right. He started to push me closer to Raj, pressing our sides together. He sat down after, squishing me the same amount on my right side now. "What are you DOING?!" I was jammed in between them, not having any space to move. "Lazlo." My voice started out low and gentle, "This isn't saving me a spot. I'M GONNA SUFFOCATE."

He laughed and shook his head. "No you won't Edward. There's plenty of air between us."

The three of them started talking over me, talking about camp and about what they wanted to do this summer. I blocked most of it out. At one point, the lemmings started playing something, a couple other campers joined in. Some of the campers were singing songs, too, dumb camp songs that we were all forced to sing when we were younger. I don't know why they still thought it was exciting.

It was only when things started to get really rowdy, that someone halted everything. I looked up, startled by the outburst and sudden silence, I glanced around for the culprit. I didn't see anyone, but my side left side felt cold and I could move my arm and feel how much room was beside me. I realized Raj was the one who'd gotten up. Why didn't I guess that before? Following everyone else's eyes, I could see his serious expression.

"We need. Marshmallows." He spoke loudly and in a clear time. Everyone around the fire nodded and mumbled in agreement. I even wanted some. So it whole thing was unanimous.

"Who's gonna get them?" It sounded like Samson, but I didn't have time to look for him before Lazlo stood up and yanked me with him. I was sure my arm came out of its socket. "I will! And so will Edward!"

"Hey! You can't just volunteer me for things." He started to pull me forward and I stumbled, "Lazlo!" He didn't give up, no matter how much I was struggling. I hit at him and called him dumb names, but he wouldn't let me go. So I just let him drag me along, my heels digging into the ground. I was being stubborn and making it hard for him now.

"Come on... Edward." He was almost out of breath it seemed, "We just need... a couple things." He groaned as he pulled me, arms under my arm pits, my back facing him. I could feel his struggling and he was close enough that I could smell the sunscreen and bug spray on him. He also smelled of flowers and dirt. None of it was a surprise, but it smelled good on him. Normally I hated the smell of bug spray.

When we got to the small shed, Lazlo let go and I stood on my own. I started walking back immediately, but he grabbed me and moved me back to the shed again. "Stay here, Ed!" He smiled at me, sending a chill up my spine and when he let go this time, I didn't try to leave.

Lazlo reached forward and pulled open the rusty, beat up, shed door. It was pitch black inside until he stepped forward and reached in. I watched his arm feel along the wall for a moment, thinking about how nasty and torn up the wood of the shed was. I wondered if he got a splinter. Then, I heard a switch click on and it took a moment before the dangling fluorescent bulb flickered alive and hummed in monotone. I stepped in after and glanced around. The place was filled to the brim with bags of marshmallows, packs of chocolate bars, and boxes of graham crackers. I walked in further and Lazlo followed.

"Why did I come with you?" I stopped and turned to look at him, but he was standing really close. Quickly, I backed up, my heart pounding. "Quit being such a freak!" With a scoff, I crossed my arms over my chest, staring at Lazlo who was still looking down at me. He looked a little worried, a little hurt, even. Lazlo was never affected by my insults, so why now? When they were at their worst?

"So you could help." He said, but it didn't look sincere. Why would Lazlo think I would help him? I've never helped him before and sure as hell didn't want to start now. So I glared, but it lost the anger I wanted behind it. In fact, it was even a glare anymore; I was just watching him as he watched me. "I missed you." Lazlo's voice was so gentle. I'd never heard it like that before.

"What?" The word was hardly managed, but I was very confused. Half of me was trying to be angry, but the other half was screaming. The way he looked, the way he smiled and grabbed my hand. Wait, he was holding my hand. Oh no, my palms are sweaty. That's so gross. But I mean I don't actually care about him or what he thinks of me... Fine, I'm only fooling myself with this crock. It was obvious I had a crush on him. It was obvious my insults were empty and that my glares at him were just excuses to look at him. Everyone else was dense to it, but I guess, not Lazlo. I would have expected him to figure it out last, not me. How long has he known? Why hasn't he said anything? Did he want to do this now because after this summer, he wouldn't see me anymore? Or was he going to get back at me for all the years of harassment I've put him through? God knows I deserve that. I was always an ass to him, usually when I was most embarrassed or most jealous, and then it would be the worst. I never admitted it, not even to myself.

I looked up at him again, but didn't lower the glare I still held. It wasn't really at him, it wasn't really at anything. That was just default for him, but Lazlo seemed to know that. He smiled and I narrowed my eyes further. I hate that smile.


End file.
